April 1st 1999
by FlamesofaPheonix
Summary: Fred and George realize there is something missing in their relationship. Warnings: Twinscest, M/M/M, slightly angsty, fluff to come. Fred/George/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

April 1st, 1999

Warnings: Twincest, slight angst, threesome.

Disclaimer: Don't own…. Never will

A/N: I wrote this for Fred and George's birthday, and sadly have gotten stuck on my smut scene… for many a month. So if any of you would like to help out with that I would be forever grateful, because I really don't wish to leave the story as it is right now… There isn't enough resolution at the end or enough fluff for me. So if you would like to help me out let me know in a review! Thanks so much!

April 1st, 1999

Fred and George Weasley, who were famous among their peers for their love of pranks, were not, as you might expect, planning some huge prank in honor of April Fools Day. Rather, they were planning their twenty-first birthday party. As they lay in bed, planning together, George thought it time to bring up something that had been bothering him for quite a while.

"Fred," he questioned, quietly.

"Hmm, love," his brother and lover returned, slightly distracted with their plans for the evening.

"Fred, can you put that away for a minute? I really need to talk to you about something," George requested, with a slightly pleading tone in his voice.

"Of course, love. What is it?" Fred said, setting aside his papers, and looking over at his lover.

"Well… you know I love you right?" The slightly shorter redhead asked, wondering if this was such a good idea anymore.

Fred smiled outright, and pulled his brother into his lap, "Of course I know, my sweet. But that isn't what you wanted to talk about, now is it?"

George hesitated, then turned his head into his brother's shoulder and mumbled, "I love you, I really, really do, but lately I've felt like something is missing, not only from our bed, but our lives."

Fred smiled at his lovers absolutely adorable behavior before replying, "I know, love. I've felt the same. Now, I know I've thought about who that missing person is, but have you?"

George lifted his head and grinned at his brother, glad that he had understood and wasn't angry with him.

In unison they said, "Harry."

FGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGH

Harry stood nervously, in front of his bathroom mirror, checking his appearance again and again. He was headed to the Burrow for Fred and George's twenty-first birthday party, and he wanted to look just right. He had realized, gradually over the past year, that his schoolboy crush on the two gorgeous redheads had turned into something more. Something much more. Between working at their shop, and frequent visits to the Burrow, he had come to know his best friend's older brothers as more than just that. They had developed a close friendship, but it was always more for Harry.

He knew there was no reason fro him to care about what he looked like now anyway. Harry knew that the two were together and that they were in love. You couldn't miss it when you walked in on them at least once a week trying to suck each other's faces off. The two Harry loved had each other and he knew good and well that he didn't fit into that equation anywhere.

FGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGH

It was loud. That was Harry's first impression as he walked into the Burrow. The room was packed with Hogwart's graduates. Most Harry knew by face, but had never really talked to as they were almost all older that him.

He spotted Fred and George across the room, cuddled up on the couch together, talking to old friends. Almost everyone knew of their relationship, but really couldn't be arsed to care. It wasn't an unusual occurrence in the wizarding world for twins to be drawn to each other. Their magic and souls complimented each other; many considered them the perfect soul mates. If one believed in such things, that is.

Harry didn't wish to disturb the two, but when they began to wave him over Harry didn't resist and walked carefully through the crowd of people to where the two were sitting.

"Happy birthday, you two," he said, tossing them each a gift. He had gotten them both a new set of dueling robes. Though the war was over, they would still come in handy.

They grinned and said together, "Thank you, Harry."

Harry laughed half-heartedly at their antics, seeing them together was just too painful.

"Well I'm off to find a drink, does anyone else want one?" He asked, thinking that some alcohol might do him some good right now.

Though he was underage, Molly and Arthur had decide to clear out for the night and leave the house to the kids, so Harry knew there would be no one to tell him he shouldn't be drinking. He also knew that if the got too sloshed to apparate home he was always welcome to stay in one of the many, now empty, bedrooms at the Burrow.

FGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGH

The party had been a smashing success. Everyone had enjoyed their evening of drinking, dancing, and catching up. Well, everyone except Harry, that is. After having gotten his first drink and returning to the twin's side he had been pulled down onto the couch with them and they had refused to let him go. He'd sat through a night of unmitigated torture with only the alcohol to numb the situation, as his hearts desire was dangled teasingly in front of him.

As a result of Fred and George's constant presence, he was the last to leave, or rather i attempt /i to leave. As he made his way, tipsily, to the door, Fred intercepted him, standing in his path to the door. Looking over his shoulder he realized George was preventing him from turning around.

"What?" He asked rather testily, he was upset and angry and just wanted to go home.

Fred put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, "You are far too drunk to apparate home. Why don't you come back to the flat with us?"

FGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGH

Harry had tried to resist, he really had. But he realized as he walked into the twins flat, that he hadn't wanted to resist them, he wanted to spend more time with them, even if it did end up hurting him more. As they led him to the couch, he reveled in their hands on his arms.

A/N: I'm sorry to leave you all hanging like this, but I'm going to work my hardest to get a second chapter containing the smut scene and confessions out… Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2 the much awaited smut

"Harry," said George plopping down next to him on the couch, "There's something Fred and I want to talk to you about

"Harry," said George plopping down next to him on the couch, "There's something Fred and I want to talk to you about."

"Okay," Harry said guardedly, not sure if he liked the look in George's eyes.  
"Well, it's like this," Fred said as he stood up, starting to pace. "We, that is, George and I, we've been together for a few years now, as you know, and well, we feel something's missing... Or rather, someone."  
"And just who might this someone be?" Harry asked, almost dreading the answer, but at the same time, hoping desperately it was him.  
"I'll give you a hint," George said, grinning mischievously.

Harry started when Fred sat down on his other side and pressed his body close, just as George was doing.  
"He just graduated from Hogwarts, he was in Gryffindor. He's best friends with our brother... "  
"Wait... you can't mean me, can you?" Harry gasped, his heart beating wildly.

"Oh, but," George started.

"We can," Fred continued.

"Love," They finished together.

Harry stared in shocked silence at the two; unable to believe his dream could finally be coming true.

The twins, seeing Harry was too shocked to react, both ran a hand up his arms, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his cheeks in simultaneously.

Harry pulled away from them slowly, fear and desire fighting for dominance in his eyes. "You mean this for real, right? For more than just a one-off?" He questioned, not wanting to be left in the dust after just one night.  
Fred, leaving one hand to rest on Harry's bicep, slowly trailed the other up his chest, as he replied, "Of course not, love. We would never ask you to join us if it wasn't long term. We both love you."

Harry stared at Fred, his eyes holding even more shock than they had earlier, before turning to George, looking for confirmation.

George knew Harry needed him to make his own declaration and leaned closer to the younger boy until their lips almost touched before whispering, "I love you, Harry." Then slowly sealed their lips together for a brief, but sweet, first kiss.

Harry pulled back first, nearly crying with joy that his love was returned, and made his own confession, "I love you both too. So much."

Fred smiled happily, offering a hand to both his brother and Harry, pulling them up. "We were hoping for that reaction. Now… let us ishow/i you how much we love you." He said with a devilish smirk, leading them into them into the bedroom.

2222222

Harry was unaware of how they made it from the living room onto the bed. He was also quite confused as to how he'd lost not only his glasses and socks, but also his trousers. But when George started to strip him of his shirt, with Fred trailing his fingers teasingly up the exposed skin, he decided to leave the mysteries for another time when he didn't have two sexy, half-naked twins in bed with him.

Harry arched his hips as someone, he wasn't sure who, began tugging on his boxers. His eyes had, unwittingly, fallen closed under the onslaught, barely able to process the incredible sensations of two sets of hands, lips, and tongues caressing his body. All he could seem to do was moan and groan his approval at what was happening.

He felt one of the twins slink up his side, kissing all the way, only to have those lips land on his own. Harry moaned into the kiss, only pulling back when the need for air became pressing.

"Harry, look at me," George whispered.

Harry looked up at George, his pupils widely dilated with his arousal.

Fred, upon hearing his brother address Harry, left off nibbling on Harry's inner thigh, and crawled up his other side.

"Do you really want this, love?" Fred asked.

"Be sure, for once we have you, we'll not ever give you up," The younger twin added.

Harry took a deep breath trying to calm himself down enough to for a coherent response. When he got his wits about himself he replied, "Yes. Yes, I'm sure. I love you both. I've wanted this for so long."

The twins smiled and leaned down together to plant a soft kiss on each of Harry's cheeks, before resuming there previous positions, Fred sliding down Harry's body planting seemingly random kisses over his chest and stomach before stopping just above his ultimate prize, breathing a hot breath over Harry's very interested cock. As Fred made his way down Harry's body and continued to play, George concentrated on Harry's neck, licking, biting, and sucking, bringing more moans to the boy's mouth.

Fred licked a few times along Harry's cock, sucking the tip lightly before pulling away completely. He pulled George down next to him, dragging him into a frantic kiss and peeling the rest of his clothes off him, his twin returning the favor.

"Bloody teases, the both of you," Harry grumbled, refocusing the twins' attention on him.

Fred laughed lightly, "Feeling a bit neglected, love?"

Harry nodded, fake-sullenly, before moaning loudly when George lay back between his legs, resuming the attention to his cock, which Fred had neglected. Simultaneously, he wiggled a finger back to tease at Harry's entrance, as Fred left the bed momentarily to retrieve what Harry suspected was a phial of lubricant.

Fred dipped his fingers into the viscous liquid before handing it off to his brother. Fred looked over his brother's shoulder into Harry's face and informed him sultrily, "George is going to prepare you for me, while I prepare him for you."

Harry moaned, either in anticipation of Fred's words or because George had just pushed a finger into him and begun thrusting it back and forth to open him farther.

As George worked at opening Harry, Fred kneeled behind his twin, mimicking his motions on the youngest boy.

When both George and Harry had been sufficiently prepared, George nuzzling and licking at Harry's cock to distract him from any pain, Fred pulled Harry into a kneeling position, George on all fours in front of him and Fred kneeled up behind him.

Fred coated his hand in oil again before covering Harry's cock with it, slicking himself up with the extra, then guided the younger man into his brother, watching as Harry's cock disappeared into George, moaning along with the other two. Once Harry was fully seated, Fred held his hips lightly with one hand, guiding himself into the younger man, moaning at the tight warmth.

Their pace was slow and loving. Mouths nipped, licked, and sucked at necks and hands caressed bodies sensually.

When Fred knew he wouldn't last much longer he twined his hand around Harry's, bringing them both down to George's cock, pulling a loud moan from the younger redhead. Harry came first, not able to hold out any longer under the dual sensation of being filled and filling someone else. Fred came close after, tipped over the edge by the clamping down of Harry's muscles, with George following, spilling into Fred and Harry's joined hands.

With a heave, Fred toppled them all onto there sides, still joined.

Harry sighed, finally, finally content. He tipped his head back to plant a kiss on Fred's lips, whispering, "I love you." Before leaning forward to bestow the same upon George. He relaxed back into the bed, surrounded by the two he loved, as he fell asleep the last thing he heard was, "We love you too, Harry."


End file.
